Dragon Team
by RayLedgend
Summary: When a spell goes wrong, Spike is sent through a portal and ends up in a strange land. A land where dragons thrive, but as it turns out all the dragons have been turned to statues, save for one, Spyro. Spike and Spyro team up to not only defeat the bad guys, but also find a way to get Spike back home.


It was a great day in Pony Town and Twilight Sparkle was doing magic. She was all like "Spike, stay still I need to test this new teleportation spell. I never tried it but I'm sure it's fine."

Then Spike was scared and like "That's not such a good idea." But Twilight strapped him to a chair and started using the magic.

"Abrakadabra" She yelled and Spike got teleported, but he didn't land across the room like she wanted. He was sent flying through an interdimensional portal! "Spike? Where are you? Oh no!"

Meanwhile Spike was flying through an interdimensional portal and he ended up in a strange land he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" Spike wondered. There was grass and trees there and a castle too.

"This is Spyro the Dragon world, Spike" said a voice behind Spike (A/N I don't remember the place Spyro the Dragon takes place!)

"Who are you?" Spike was scared cause he heard a voice from behind him that surprised him but he calmed down when he saw it was another Dragon.

"I'm Spyro" Spyro was happy. "Spyro the dragon!"

"Wow. We both have the 'SPY' sound to start our names. I'm Spike!"

"Maybe I should call you Spike-ro! Y'know because then we'll both start with Spy and end with ro!" said Spyro. Then they both laughed because his joke was funny.

"Anyway, Spyro I need to find a way to get back to Pony Town. That's where I come from but a spell went wrong and I got teleported here."

"That's awful Spike-ro! Maybe one of the other dragons here in Spyro the Dragon world can help but they got turned into statues by Gnasty Gnork" (A/N I think tha's how you spell it!)

"So what can we do Spyro?"

"I need your help to beat Gnasty Gnork if we beat him all the dragons will turn back to real dragons!"

"Okay I'll help!"

Then they walked to Gnasty Gnork's lair and saw him and he was big and powerful and had a big club. "HAHAHA! Spyro I never thought you'd come. But now I can crush you and your friend. Who is he?"

"My new pal! Spike-ro the dragon!"

"Yeah, and we'll beat you together Gnasty!" Spike roared. Then they fought, but even with the both of them Gnasty Gnork (A/N I'll just call him GG from now on okay) was to strong! GG swung his club and he hit Spyro into Spike and they both got hurt.

"Ow!" Said Spike. "This is hard!"

"Just hold on Spike-ro! We'll think of something!"

Just then Chell from Portal ran in and shot a portal onto a rock and on the other side was all the ponies in pony town!

"There he is!" said Twilight and then all the ponies charged and attacked GG like an army. Then Twilight walked out to talk to Spike.

"Twilight what's going on?"

"Spike even though I teleported you I still used magic to watch you like a crystal ball and I saw you were in danger so I was scared. Then Chell came over and said she'd make us a portal to help you. I had to trust my gut and teleport her to Spyro the Dragon world (A/N STDW if I ever use it again) and it worked."

"Wow Spike-ro that's great." Said Spyro.

"Spike-ro?" Twilight asked.

"It's because his name is Spyro. Because both are names start with the 'SPY' sound he decided to add ro to my name so we'd both start in 'SPY' and end in 'RO' get it?"

Oh I get it that's pretty funny" said Twilight and she laughed

Then GG was defeated and all the dragoin s turned back to noral and Spyro got happy.

"Wow look at all the dragons! Said Spike" "I feel like I'm home!"

"Why don't you saty with us, Spike-ro? It'd be great to have a cool dragon like you here."

"But what about pony town?" Spike was sad because all this time he was fighting to go back to pony town.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the portal open." Said Chell. "Because now that I beat GLADOS I don't need the portal gun anymore, so I'll use it to keep Pony Twon and STDW linked forever and you can always go back."

"But what about my friends." Spike wanted to stay now but he was worried how they would feel.

"Don't worry, Spike-ro. If you want to stay we'll understand and we'll come visit you all the time." Said all of the 6 ponies from the show like Rainbow Dash and Twilight but I can't remember all of their names.

"Alright then!" Spike said. "I choose to stay in STDW with my new pal Spyro!"

And Spyro and Spike-ro had all sorts of cool adventures together and grew up into big and strong dragons together and were best friends and happy.

**The End**

**Lol STDW looks like STD World like you get STDs there haha.**


End file.
